<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>爱的恶果 by gray_Angelo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306301">爱的恶果</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/pseuds/gray_Angelo'>gray_Angelo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_Angelo/pseuds/gray_Angelo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>中年婚姻危机文学 走心又走肾还修罗场 35混部<br/>DVD注意 带水仙V 可以的话请</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 先下手为强</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前情提要（并没有上篇）：乱入5世界线的3V因救被恶魔诅咒逐渐衰竭濒死的5D变成了人类，出于对血缘最后的倔强和某种别扭，保留了银发和同3D一样的妹妹头。</p><p>称呼分辨：<br/>5DV：但丁、维吉尔<br/>3DV：Dante、Vergil</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">嘟…嘟…嘟…</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">电话响了有一个世纪这么久。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">提示音戛然而止，等待的人喜悦地瞳孔骤缩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但凡对方的来电，等对方先说是他们心照不宣的固定节目，但丁因而露出一个安心的笑容，脸上的酒窝便跟着蜷成小可爱。维吉尔如果在这，会在那上边落下一个吻。因而惯性地，即使他不在身边，但丁也尽力把酒窝拧出来，似乎这样就能把他的亲亲老哥从电话里吸出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“什么事？”连维吉尔唯美的声线都像是跃过了电话线在亲吻他的耳垂，不知有意无意，但丁就着春寒喘了一声。想着他过分严谨的恋人听了会下意识蹙眉，担忧路人窥伺他的兄弟，但丁的笑容放大了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“嘿……你知道，有事我是不会打电话的——没事也不会打。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁的心随着那边的沉默蹦蹦跳——没有马上拒绝一般象征着有希望。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“……我今晚要加班，改天。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">尽管维吉尔掩饰得够好了，但丁还是听出了其中的尴尬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“今天不管你多晚下班，我都等。给我十分钟，就十分钟。不会耽误你很久的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我真的……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“待会见！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁强硬地掐了线。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他有很重要的事跟他说，但他确定维吉尔不想听。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">从魔界回来已过经年，不知道是他们无止境的消遣把整个魔界最能生的区域砸了还是怎样，总之他们回来后再没有恶魔跑来人界，留在人界的恶魔被垂涎他们魔力和身体的有钱人趋之若鹜，濒临灭绝，最终在黑市炒出天价。通常根本轮不到但丁的事务所，就已经被众多淘金客灭杀一空。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">于是闻名遐迩的Devil may cry就这样顺理成章地倒闭了。但丁倒也不以为意，乐呵呵地说就盼着这一天呢，终于倒了，英雄的使命完结了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">不负众望的，坏气氛一流哥开口了：你今后准备吃什么？之前你说红魂多的是到处砸恶魔玩，回来也懒得带，现在可好。说好的养我？先声明，没吃的我就吃你，管你饿不饿。你最好饿到肠子里干干净净，我方便啃。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">老哥，你怎么这么饥渴。但丁佯装嗔怪地瞅他，口气暧昧到油腻。肠子里装的可是那啥，只要是我的你都吃？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">滚蛋。维吉尔赏了他个漂亮的白眼。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">就这样，他们在亲友的帮助下报了职校，两年一晃而过，两位年近四十半的半魔到处找工作，饥饿到底磨平了他们的棱角（维吉尔说得好听，却抱怨但丁瘦了啃不动，宁可去面包店守别人歇业后丢弃的面包）经过半年的挑剔寻觅，终于在一些要求不高、看规模随时倒闭还tm经常无偿加班的小公司里将就了，也就是勉强糊口罢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔后来攀上母公司来视察的监督，作为一个有前途的责编，被挖角走了，于是他就更忙了。但丁见哥没了，实在待不住，寂寞难耐的他跑到摩托车店做起了维修工，然后不知咋地跟客户闲聊中常常把车卖了出去，一来二去被店长提出来喜当营销了，倒也混得风生水起。本来对他白上了学一事颇有微词的维吉尔在看到但丁的工资单时也闭上了他的毒舌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">那比维吉尔多多了，维吉尔明明比但丁读书认真多了，说好的书中自有黄金屋呢，这怎么能忍？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">于是嘴上说让但丁养，让但丁对他负责的少女哥哥摇身一变工作狂（本来就是只是变本加厉了），甚至住在公司。但丁都怀疑他哪来这么多活。直到有一次他暗访，看到维吉尔竟然在拼命看他们公司历年来出过的书，成功的不成功的，他在找决胜秘诀。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">说到底怀疑维吉尔是不是有外遇了才不着家这种事根本是自己有病，他老哥是财奴兼踩弟狂，眼里没有胜负以外的其它东西，他都没时间分一点给他，还外遇呢。太可笑咯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">综上所述，所以当但丁亲眼所见时，他的天都要塌了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">今天也是该死的一天，终于下班了，但丁回到家掏出钥匙，却发现门没有锁。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">猎人的直觉尖叫着，但丁的太阳穴突突跳，他表面上毫无特别，实际上每块筋肉都蓄势待发。他片开了门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">屋内一片黑暗，能听到低低的啜泣。在但丁进来的那一刻，啜泣停止了，他听到熟悉的Vergil音。“……别开灯！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他说的是别开灯，不是别过来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">于是但丁小心翼翼摸过去，凭感觉握住了他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">那只手如此冰凉，被他触到的瞬间像触电一般猛烈，感到对方拼命想甩开他的意图，但丁终于按捺不住，拍开了记忆中应该在那的台灯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">一时静得落针可闻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">有一瞬间，但丁以为自己是在做梦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">一向严阵以待一丝不苟的Vergil披着一块已经不能被称之为衬衫的破布，一头激烈运动后的乱发湿哒哒地盖住了他红得好像发烧了的脸，浑身吸血鬼般矜贵的雪肌上开满淤青紫花，水滑皮裤被撕至媲美情趣黑丝，黏稠奶液像蛇一般缠绕下坠，使两条长腿发散着病态的饥渴欲感。而他平时爱护有加的蓝色风衣，则像个被蹂躏了的女儿一般委委屈屈地缩在沙发底下。上面都是血。地上却过分干净。想必Vergil是在上边做的，事后妄图毁尸灭迹，却没有心情处理好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁的呼吸太灼热了，看上去比他小了两个号的少年Vergil感受到威胁，狠狠推了他一把。“别碰我！”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">尽管拼命压抑，还是暴露了哭腔。而且是被人狠狠肏过的那种哭腔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁心疼急了，他不知道发生什么，也知道不该问，却还是忍不住。“……谁？”他已经尽量把声音压得这件事没什么大不了的了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">谁，胆敢在他家对他的小哥哥下手？就算Vergil现在魔力尽失，就以一个普通人类而言，也不是什么人都能轻易得手的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁快速从脑海里过了一遍现有的情报，同时五感全开，全力搜寻恶魔的气息。然而什么也没有。没有任何头绪，没有名单。房间里只有他的，和他哥哥的气息。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">如果是另一个自己来了，Vergil断没有哭的理由。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">一个恐怖的想法袭击了但丁，他只感觉肝胆俱裂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">操你的，维吉尔！</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>灵感来源于红大佬的5D3V文，哪篇就不说了缘见，免得你们以为这是那文的下篇。嘛其实本来想要授权的但我俩文风不同而我恶趣味又重，而且我水平也不咋地，所以就自己开啦……<br/>赶上521末班车好开森&gt;&lt;万岁~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 多余的解释</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“他只是…我弟弟。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">在不恰当的时间地点偶遇爱人和另外一位过分亲密，这句话本足以融化任何情侣，唯独不适用于他们。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">不如说，维吉尔游移着视线这么说，简直是雪上加霜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">哦，他是你弟弟，那我是谁？但丁的目光愈发阴沉，他牢牢锁定着维吉尔身边那一位。不得不说滋味复杂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">坏消息，维吉尔骗他说加班，结果他非但没从公司里出来，还是从市中心方向搭着他小弟弟的摩托车回来的。摩托车新得牌都没上，掂量着那位小年轻的斤两，恐怕还是他的（大写加粗）维吉尔送的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Fuck you 你都不肯坐我的摩托车？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">好消息是，他的外遇对象他认识，和他身旁的小哥哥长得一模一样。只是不知为何，他是黑发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404"> 太好了，他本来还担心维吉尔当场跟他翻脸，他倒也没闲着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">糟透了，小哥哥已经够小心眼了，又来个小恶魔横在他和维吉尔之间，他们还能不能好了？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这边但丁表面笑嘻嘻，内心卖马匹，那边维吉尔也没好到哪去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他刚才只注意到气息强大的但丁，一下慌了神从摩托车上跳下来，吓得Dante直接把摩托车甩了跟着跳车垫在他身下。总之顺利拦住但丁了。维吉尔决定坦白从宽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他今天才见到Dante，因为难得，就带他出去玩了。他还让他帮忙挑选礼物，打算作为最近冷落但丁的赔礼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“黑色怎么样？很有韵味。”他的小弟弟满脸酸意，还是在维吉尔期许的目光下说出了自己的意见。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“那就拿两条……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我不要完全一样的，”Dante小小地抗议道，“给我那条长的，超~长的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“会不方便，还是你打算拿去勒死谁？”维吉尔打趣道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你啊。你这个不解风情的，我们好不容易见面，你倒好，见面就利用我讨好你的弟弟。真讨厌。”Dante等维吉尔结了账，标签也不撕，直接圈住他的大哥哥，把他和自己围在一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我得一分，他那条可做不到。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">看着幼弟天真无邪的笑容，维吉尔决定大发慈悲不跟他计较。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">总之，现在的情况很诡异，他跳车的时候没想那么多，不知是心疼围巾还是真的反应不及，Dante居然跟着下来了。他俩兜着滑落的围巾紧靠在一起，活像电视上裹着同一条床单被捉奸在床的狗男女……打住。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔本来是很慌的，但他突然看到了但丁身后的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他的表情立马变了，只是一瞬间，从被追杀的落水狗摇身一变身份高贵失落人间的公主；又像是被逼到走投无路，却突然抓住对手破绽反将一军的律师。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“原来如此。我说你最近特别殷勤……他就是你这段时间天天准备塞给我的‘惊喜’。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔式平淡的陈述句。是意料中的反应中最糟的一种。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他要是生气，被他捅几下，再哄哄就好了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他要是不气……那就完了，这事会没完没了。他会慢慢跟你算。算到他觉得够了为止。这个够了没人能知道是多久。举个例子，他自以为是的妈妈偏爱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但是现在情况不同，但丁并不落下风。他瞅向Dante，加上维吉尔骗他在先，他们什么时候开始的，他想听维吉尔先说。那句解释，就算但丁以最好的想，也特么是挑衅。赤果果的挑衅。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">悲哀的是维吉尔同样是这么想的。场面再次严峻起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">奇怪的是，Dante盯着Vergil，面色同样不善，就好像他自己没有什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil的脸色不比Dante好多少，他怨恨地瞪着Dante那头碍眼的黑发：什么意思，自己为了保持斯巴达家的血统证明，用最后的魔力勉强维持了银发，那家伙倒好，没事把它染黑？这是在讽刺什么？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante更加火大，他这些天一直偷偷跟在Vergil后面，从Vergil偷偷给但丁输血，到他牺牲自己把诅咒分半，最后不小心魔力尽失弱化成人类，他们抱在一起互诉衷肠，他一直看着。只是看着。他痛恨Vergil偏爱未来的他，也不得不承认那家伙的成熟和强大很有魅力。他心疼Vergil那头黑发，所以特地染黑了，尽可能想不刺激到他的小哥哥（也有一点点原因是想骗他回去的）。结果他是什么意思，不过一天不见，他为了讨但丁欢心，特地染白了？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">太过分了。Vergil和Dante同时想。他心里到底还有没有我这个兄弟？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">本来打算献祭自己的但丁翻身做了地主，他不可能放过这个机会。他紧盯着维吉尔，期望从对方嘴里翘出些……安慰。保证。之类的。什么都好，只要别是冷漠。他都可以从容应对，一切既往不咎。毕竟他自己也有事。好好谈谈，他觉得可以双赢——前提是维吉尔也想要这样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">看来但丁不打算解释了，维吉尔想。其实就算他不说，看Vergil身上没半点魔力的样子，他也大概知道了。先不说某人是救世主，让他放着年轻时的自己这样不管，他弟弟做不到的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">只是但丁从容不迫的样子，真碍眼。真当他是死的？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔转了转仿佛蒙了雾霾的蓝眸，优雅的嗓音从胸腔中有力地流淌出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“嘿……‘我’，”他对Vergil说，“你胆敢来见我，姑且赞颂你的勇气。不过，你认为我的兄弟会为了你认真跟我打？”“我的”两字重音加诸轻微魔压，重重锤在已成人身的Vergil心上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">如他所料，这点程度的魔力针对浩瀚如海的但丁感觉不到，而另一个自己天性骄傲，硬是把那口血咽了下去，没人能救他。恐怕他没事悄悄拜访个几次，他自己就会肺痨而死了。既没有力量，也不肯乖乖当个婊子利用他人就好，他到底凭什么跟自己斗呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">当事人还没来得及回答，Dante先坐不住了。他一把搂住维吉尔像个八爪鱼一样黏在他身上，不顾但维的双份嫌弃。朝Vergil吐了吐舌。“别想得美了。就你现在这幅二短命的样子，经得住未来的我几轮操？就算我大哥哥不出手，你也迟早死床上。别怪我没提醒你……疼疼疼，哥，扯我干嘛，我说的不是事实嘛？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“安静点，笨蛋。”维吉尔不轻不重地拍了一下他的头，后者委屈地噘嘴嘴，活像回到十岁。但丁本来被Dante逗笑了，可维吉尔对Dante的一颦一笑都过分温柔了，那本来只属于他的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“啊，我会的。”但丁终于说，“如果有必要的话。我会让你知道，谁是一家之主的。”但丁看似回应维吉尔，实际上杀气却锁着Dante。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“那我等着。”维吉尔冷笑道，大方地赏了弟弟一个一如既往，清冷美丽的背影杀——但丁的记忆跟着回到无数的从前，胃部越发抽痛了。Dante则背着维吉尔朝但丁和Vergil用拇指喝了个倒彩，同样噙着不可一世的笑意，甩着他嚣张的披风朝维吉尔追去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">不过是昨天的事，维吉尔也太快了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁紧紧地抱着恨得发抖的Vergil，无数冲动在脑海叫嚣，却想不出一个妥当的、可以一劳永逸的还击。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">-Tbc-</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>我竟然觉得这东西我可以日更……额……我是有什么病233<br/>相信我 这玩意初衷只有车 搞事不是重点【明明你就很喜欢www再过一两章啥都有 等着吃大餐吧ww</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 他们都一样</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔的办事效率很快，从确定情况起，他很快在脑内构思了各种后续发展，并迅速安排好了一切。去超市买了点日用品后，不出两个小时，他已经和他的小弟弟坐在了一家口碑不错的商务型短租酒店式公寓。凭装修而论价格算是公道的，但对于平民来说，还是有些奢侈了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">也没关系，大概不会住很久，如果超过一个月这事还没解决，那时再说。维吉尔倒看得开。在他看来，现在就是花钱的时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">一进门，出乎意料的没听到聒噪的小弟弟发表什么评论，Dante迫不及待般钻进浴室，不一会儿就传来水声。维吉尔盯着浴室的门，后知后觉地发现，他根本没考虑过把Dante安置别处的选项。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">……是不是太熟练了？但丁会不会以为他经常这样？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">无所事事的维吉尔捻起没送出去的那条围巾，有些烦躁地把它扔到一边。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">很快，Dante光着膀子垂头丧气地出来了。维吉尔挑起一边眉毛，不知道该不该笑他那头半黑半白的非主流头发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“想笑就笑啊……憋不死你。”Dante没好气地说，维吉尔赏了他两声哼哼，拍了拍身边的沙发，Dante走过去，老实不客气地坐他腿上，然后挑衅地勾起嘴角，仿佛在说“来打我呀”。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔瞅了瞅他那头跟落水狗似的毛发，伸手，魔光流转，然后抱着Dante到穿衣镜前。“你瞧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“哇靠好炫酷！魔力还能这么用的吗！哥你太厉害了！”Dante欢喜地啵了他一口，爱不释手地摸着自己一头干净清爽的银发，感觉自己帅气回两个度。同时打心里对这位大哥哥佩服得不行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“哈……啾哇！”此时的Dante体质还不稳定，依然会像人类一样着凉。维吉尔心里暗笑他弟弟连打个喷嚏都与众不同，一边拿过他们那条黑色围巾，把他整个团了起来。越看越觉得Dante帅气逼人，银发更衬黑色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">两个人默默对视着，谁都没舍得打搅这温存，最后还是Dante不自在地起话题：“今后你打算怎么办？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你想我怎么办？”维吉尔歪头，竟有几分哄骗语气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我不知道，我都可以啊。”Dante低下头，“反正Vergil有人看着，他不搞事就行。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你对他，就这点要求？”维吉尔有些意外。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“不然呢？”Dante扬起眉毛，“你不会以为，我是认真地讨厌你吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“如果你对他有对我一半坦白，或许一切都不必这么麻烦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“这句话还给你，维吉尔。我以为你这么多年多少有些长进，刚刚那是怎么回事？你解释一下，我看但丁也没打算跟你死怄到底，这算啥啊？换妻游戏？”Dante摊开手，然后耸耸肩，声音低了下去。“啧，我们都一样。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">确实，我们都一样。维吉尔想。为了杜绝被对方拒绝的机会，我们什么都干得出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">因为我们伤不起。该死的。我爱他，就像他爱我。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他们在接吻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但无论但丁怎么尝试进一步，Vergil都不肯了。他紧紧贴着墙壁，把阎魔刀横在胸前，活像但丁要把他扒皮抽筋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔果然还是达到目的了，但是越是这样，他越不想遂他心意呢。但丁沉吟着。看来要打长期战了。小哥哥，不管维吉尔同不同意，他势在必得。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">决不能让但丁看到……！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil的脑海里闪过一些糟糕的画面，维吉尔纤细恶劣的手指，恶魔刻章般啃他的脖领，最后，他甚至特地夺走他的阎魔刀在他腰椎处刻字。他不知道他写了什么，但那位笑得恶心，想必不可能是什么好词。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">如果是他自己，他会写什么？婊子？母狗？……他都不愿去脑补但丁看到会是什么表情，他已经够丢人了。还被人打下奴隶般的耻印。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“杀了他。我要你杀了他。否则你就杀了我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil红着眼说，语气是刀刮冰铁般的狠厉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“好，但你知道，我只能打他四分之三死，剩下的你得自己来。”但丁叹了一口气，维吉尔，看来我得跟你殉情了，你就是要我陪你下地狱也不愿意我分一点感情给曾经的你吗。明明你自己也抱着年轻的我不放？自私鬼……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“这就足够了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">等他们两败俱伤，自己收个人头应该还是不成问题。Vergil想。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">至于Dante……他完全没把他放在眼里。敢阻止就连他一起干掉。未来的大魔王眯起眼，嘴边是残忍的笑意。似乎在他的蓝图里维吉尔已经被他踩在脚底跪地求饶了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">……某铁头人士似乎又忘记自己现在是人类了呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁观察着小哥哥的表情，凉凉地在心里点评。Dante肯定不会让他如愿的，自己任务完成，锅就换他背吧。反正Vergil根本没把那会的自己放眼里，不少那一着。不知道另一个自己会跟维吉尔聊些什么？他会代替他说出那些年他的抑郁难平、他的爱而不得吗？维吉尔又会怎么回应那份曾经还单纯的心意呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">……该死，不管他怎么恶劣，我也还是……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">我怎么对得起为我受这些罪的Vergil？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">心思电转，但丁觉得这事还可以再抢救一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“Vergil，你不觉得死太便宜他了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“那你有什么更好的建议？”但丁满意地听到他的小哥哥不置可否地冷哼一声，似是嘲弄但丁果然还是不舍得。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“Vergil曾经养过一条狗，被人偷走，吃了。”但丁沉吟了一会，“对他来说，虽然狗可有可无，但被人拐走了还是不行的。所以，他给狗灌药，让一群狗肏犯人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil眼神复杂地看了看老弟弟，一些不易察觉的无措出现在他眼底，暴露他还有些青少年的纯真。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他错过了但丁多少年，以致于他的弟弟趁他不注意，变成了他不认识的……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">好吧，也没什么大不了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“如果你有计划，说说看。”Vergil也没有废话，老实说，脑补了一下大小但丁一同围观着另一个自己挨路人轮爆什么的，他非但没觉得糟糕，反而还有点兴奋了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">有一说一，既然维吉尔不理解他的好意，自己还搞事，那就怨不得他了。反正他在办公室来者不拒，为了抢优秀新人提高业绩，脚踏八船的光辉事迹都传他耳里了。一次他去接他他还当着他面跟别的女人接吻。如果把下了药的维吉尔丢到Gay吧里搞一轮，他以后对着女人就硬不起来了吧。也不会大言不惭地跟他说什么“不过是女人而已”了。垂涎他的又不止女人，比如但丁就觉得，维吉尔的上司，那个叫马森什么的（哼维吉尔还叫他名而不是姓）迟早会把维吉尔搞上床。维吉尔还老跟他去吃饭，呵……还是说，其实已经搞过了？毕竟他连自己都下得去手——一点也不管他怎么想呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">黑暗于但丁内心蠢蠢欲动，本人却无知无觉。他的身体甚至已经在为脑内的妄想立起胜利的镖旗了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>抹布？会有吗，会有抹布情节吗？（兴奋的口吻）哦不……其实没有本垒的，误会大发了，维吉尔对自己的魅力毫无自觉，误以为是人类社会的礼尚往来（扶额）。加上但丁从没有好好反对过（望天）可是他弟弟不知道啊……总之，但丁新仇旧恨，要玩真的了吗？！妻管严但丁能踏出那一步嘛……作者其实也不知道呢！看情况吧！【喂 我尽量保持良知！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 他真的是很（消音）那种</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil感觉自己上当受骗了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">所以，但丁得出的结论，就是这个？什么鬼？他忿忿地摔了刚复印好的文件——当然在那位面前他是不敢这么做的。他还不想出师未捷身先死，</span>
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他现在可是区区人类之躯。虽然没办法，那老家伙一根手指都能碾死他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他俩简单地商量一下，但丁说现在这个情况想要取得维吉尔的信任有点困难，姑且牺牲他一下。于是第二天，但丁给维吉尔打了个电话，他们三个人一起出来吃了个饭——他本以为可以看到Dante，谁料不知为何他没在。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil全程都如坐针毡，他竖起耳朵，努力从但维的闲聊里想挖出点自己弟弟的料，时不时还在桌底下踩但丁的脚拼命暗示。不知有意为之还是但丁真的以为他在胡闹，他仿佛没有知觉似的，只是似握非握地不断触碰维吉尔的手，对他放出那该死的蓬莴菊般的笑容。维吉尔一直不住去摸但丁脸上的酒窝，看样子很想恩宠一下它。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">那眼神真的很刺眼，他不记得镜子里的自己有过这种表情，他甚至怀疑他有没有办法摆出这种婊子脸。维吉尔就差没在脸上写“来肏我啊”了。Vergil越发烦躁了，他不得不承认，未来的自己很骚，没有人能抗拒。但丁自从坐下来就一副魂都被钓走的样子，他甚至没办法生气。因为他也忍不住偷看维吉尔舔冰淇淋的样子，又在他望过来时装作对他身后的酒馆装饰物感兴趣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他未来，在但丁的眼里就是这样吗？像猫一样收起利爪，只为在主人怀里偷得一爱？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">主人……不，谁是主人还不好说呢。想起那天的事，Vergil不禁打了个寒战。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这顿饭真是难吃极了，虽然味道他完全不记得。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">临走前，维吉尔用菜单挡住了午后酒馆里闲杂人员望过来的好奇窥探，就这么跟但丁亲了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">该死的发情生物！畜生！他还故意凑到他旁边才这样，利用他去挡靠窗位置的路人。Vergil气得想拔刀，摸到腰间落了个空。但丁什么时候把它没收的！混蛋！！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">然后但丁在Vergil翻脸前适时搂过他，对维吉尔温温道。“那就麻烦你多指导他了，Mr.维吉。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">什么？什么什么？全程走神的Vergil自然是一脸懵逼。只听维吉尔用那人妻般甜辣的声线回应但丁。“放心，我会像照顾弟弟一样看好他的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">谁TM是你弟！做你的大头梦！！Vergil现在变不了魔人，但这不妨碍他对维吉尔摆出一副“食屎啦你”的恶臭嘴脸。维吉尔撇过脸去，受到这样的侮辱，他竟然还笑了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil的心重重弹了一下，像但丁用笑容对着他开了一枪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">可恶……他真的是很bitch的那种！</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">综上所述，事情就是这样，他成为了维吉尔的手下，佣人，奴隶，母狗……总之是学徒。他就是罹难的耶稣，背叛他的可恶的犹大但丁就这么上班去了，留他一个人面对这个深不可测的、比那会眼睁睁望着蠢得陪他一起跳塔的Dante被蒙德斯吸干的恐怖也就浅那么点的维吉尔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“学点东西，至少做个样子。”维吉尔见Vergil一脸“有本事你炒了我啊”的讽刺，用诱哄Dante的语气道。“趁我不在在我家白吃白住这么久，你欠我不少。上次不过是点利息，今后我可是要计时收费的。还是说。”维吉尔突然上前，在他耳边加重呼吸，“你觉得肉偿比较好？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil像只受惊的小兔一样猛缩一大步，直抵到墙。惨了，无路可逃。见他小脸煞白，维吉尔似乎被他愉悦到了。“等我回来你这摞文件还没复印好，上厕所小心一点。”维吉尔阴笑道，啪一声打开一罐冰咖啡，陶醉地吸了好大一响（Vergil视角听觉）。悠悠走开了。不知怎么与那阔肩成黄金比的窄腰就映入脑海挥之不去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil再次满心暗骂bitch，才后知后觉考虑处境。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">……这玩意怎么用？Vergil对着那台打印机干瞪起眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">晚上，Vergil一进家门就带着亲亲阎魔刀坐在了但丁身上，当然，在但丁看来，他哥的速度真是太慢了。搞得他的假装不敌都显得十分做作和嘲讽。尽管对于人类来说，这已经是摄像机捕捉不清的动作了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你根本是在玩我！为什么你自己不去……对付那该死的复印机？”他是不会求助人类的，只能躲在咖啡机后面偷看他们怎么操作。可惜的是不管他怎么看，他复印出来的东西，都只能得到维吉尔劈头盖脸的嘲讽。甚至最后还被同时来的新人上了一课。丢死人了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil不知道的是，这下整个办公室都知道维吉尔带小情人来上班了（大家一致认为他们很有“夫妻相”）——对比他们犯错的时候，维吉尔实在太温柔了。而且讲道理，光复印一摞资料就折腾了一天，怕不是来吃鱿鱼的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁好脾气地搂住他的腰，眨眨眼吹牛不打草稿：“我笨嘛，你肯定比我学得快啊。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">有道理。Vergil气消了点，想想觉得不对，复而拽起但丁的领带。“要是让我知道，你偏心他，你……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">嗯，怎么样，离开我？你还能去哪，是回那只会气你的毛头小子身边，还是以人类之姿跟别人生活？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">你走不掉的，你那么爱我。甚至把自己弄到这个地步。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁满眼是调侃，Vergil气不打一处来，作为兄长被弟弟吃得死死的这像话吗？玉石俱焚才是维氏代名词，Vergil永不言败。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“但丁，别以为你可以永远拿捏我……我要是想，我还是有地方去的。”Vergil冷笑着直起身，恢复了游刃有余，像电视中那些大反派逗弄阶下囚一样玩味地拍拍他的脸。这下他跟但丁的原配完美重叠了。“如果你偏心他，我就会成为你的情敌。反正我也算是半个他的人了——还是你’撮合’的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁不可置信地瞪直了眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">该死的，他硬了。哪里都硬了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这章写得我一直笑…嘻嘻…</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 是他的又不是他的</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil必须得为挑衅一家之主的行为付出代价了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante有维吉尔撑腰，以维吉尔的个性，动了他的狗比动了他本人还严重，他不喜欢比他还心机的人。本人更是轻易不能惹，维吉尔是不能把他怎么样，可自己这么大一个靶子小哥哥放在这，简直像拿把刺刀把自己的心挑出来在维吉尔面前挥舞，念着“看啊，看啊，来搞我啊”，再没有更蠢了。总而言之，除了跪榴莲暂时想不出什么完美大结局……跪榴莲是不可能跪的，这辈子都不可能的，顶多让维吉尔虐上几轮，带着小哥哥小心翼翼苟日子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">所以说，但丁早就憋狠了。他虽不是为所欲为的类型，但所有的锅总落到他身上，一个两个都不把他当回事，神也会发作的不是？更何况他不是神，是反义词呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">有一瞬间Vergil以为自己又陷入了魅魔的陷阱，恶劣的春梦之中——自他为救但丁魔力尽失后，对方就一直百依百顺，这使他忘了他弟弟原本是个什么样的狠角色，何况还是失去维吉尔多年，受扭曲的爱反复折磨洗礼过的他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他先是把他的阎魔刀抢走，用魔力黏他双腿上；然后把Vergil铆足了劲也并不拢的双腿套在自己脖子，整个人卡在了名为Vergil的大腿挂件里。但丁一只手把他双手制住，欣赏了一会小哥哥恼羞成怒的赩颜，满意地捕捉到他情不自禁的期待喘息。看来他准备好了嘛……顺着对方油光水滑的皮裤大腿暗示性地往下探去，在青少年精瘦又不失欲感的腰臀、腹肌处任凭喜好反复揉捏，一边贴着那弧线诱人的长腿，健硕胸肌下压，在那些敏感花白的软肉周边似吻非吻地触碰、喷洒着炙热鼻息。感谢他的胡渣，简直比什么工具都好用，每次都能很快调起维吉尔的情绪，把他从他的唯吾独尊中拖到他为他调配的糜烂情沼，从单纯躲避他变成了逃避快感，成功逼出Vergil甜蜜的呻吟。他双眸湿润，咬着粉唇，不甘又楚楚诱人地望着他。老天，他不知道只是挪开屁股，还用这种眼神讨伐他，真的有够要命的吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔，拿去，拿去吧。我是你的，我的一切都是你的，你想怎么玩、怎么杀都可以。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">在看到你的第一眼，我就又死了一遍。自此以后我一遍一遍找死，每被你饱含快意捅穿一次，就感觉自己离你又近一点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">现在，我终于抓住你了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁的目光太烫了，脸皮薄的Vergil感觉自己的神智快要被他吸走，心脏也快爆炸，终于承受不住地逃开视线，被但丁强硬地捏着下巴转回，唇齿相依。无论Vergil多么拼命的抵抗，冷血地啃食，但丁固执地将自己的舌探进深处，与他抵死缠绵。很快把Vergil的大脑搅得一团混沌，飘飘欲仙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">良久，他们分开一点。银丝依依不舍牵连，彼此目光中都有火。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你会陪我多久？”最终，在照顾自己的老二和趁机讨要答案间，但丁选择了后者。“还是随时准备抽身离去？如果是这样……不必勉强留在我身边，我会用尽一切帮你补魔，不会再勉强你为了我适应人类生活，做你不喜欢的事。只要你不搞人界，你就是当魔王我也无所谓。我会去看你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁是这样想的吗……不是，他拒绝他的求欢……只是因为他是自己的弟弟，总觉得自己有责任把但丁带回去而不是拖下腐烂的泥沼。不知道未来的自己怎么做到的，他就……心里有道坎始终跨不过去。但丁强取豪夺就算了，他也没办法，但主动什么的，不行，他办不到。作为兄长真的太过了（从小他就被教导要领导弟弟，但丁任性是理所当然的，而自己总得有恰当目的才行的，这很明显是不对的）。还有就是自己身后被另一个自己打下耻印，如果但丁看到了，敏感多情的他说不定会有心理障碍……人类之躯就是麻烦，这种伤他以前根本不必担心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil再一次感到语言之无力，只好颦起眉，捂着肚子。果然，但丁慌了，他对于人类的自己过分小心，立刻就松开了对他的桎梏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">抱歉了弟弟。该死的，我有一天竟然要这样才能脱离但丁的掌控……活得这么窝囊不如死了算了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil认真地想着。自己现在自杀百分百能死（反正这个时间线蒙德斯死了，没什么意思了）。而且根据逻辑，他死了未来的他也会消失。但丁就不会执着于他，或许就能过上普通人的生活了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil的走神和复杂似乎解释了什么又什么都没有，但丁于是明白了，他的小哥哥需要时间，比他想象的要难。而他等了维吉尔多少年，也不介意再给他多点时间。只要他留下就有希望。但丁给他倒热水，扶他躺下，然后转身准备离去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">一只手拉住了他的。但丁意外地回过身，发现Vergil漂移着视线，脸上满是红光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“黑灯的话……把我当成你的维吉尔……我就勉为其难……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这是什么世界瑰宝？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">黑暗中，如水的月光为他们洒下祝福。银发微闪，眸眼脉脉。兄弟俩很快甩下彼此的遮羞布，两具侵略性与艺术感完美并存的胴体交叠在一起，十指交缠，一章章疯狂的吻和灼热的摩擦，犹如坏掉的船舵将他们引入未知的极乐深渊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">好事多磨，突如其来的敲门声打断了流畅的乐章，两人静止了，Vergil第一个蹙眉表示不满。为什么每次他刚来劲，就不得不抽身而去呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">短暂的沉默，安慰的吻落在Vergil额头。“抱歉，我想，这么半夜来，应该是急事。关于……恶魔的。”但丁苦笑着说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这个答案显然不能让Vergil放过他，有趣的是，刚才他有多拼命置身事外，现在就有多想继续。Vergil觉得这次做不了，下次就更难了，于是他收拢了腿把但丁夹稳。“不准去。恶魔猎人多了去了，他找不到你会换人吧。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">可是，那可能是维吉尔……但丁头都要大了。自从在一次尼禄和姬莉叶差点上垒然后被突然冒出来的维吉尔吓软并获得儿子恼羞成怒的扫地出门后，维吉尔终于改过自新，很少使用阎魔刀来去了。他甚至学会挤地铁，并表示车上偶尔会有人来给他按摩，这很好（但丁表示无奈，他没办法跟维吉尔解释清楚什么叫性骚扰。维吉尔觉得摸摸也不少块肉，无所谓，正好回来前戏都省了…。）总之，他像个人类一样会敲门了，并且从来不带钥匙，似乎很享受但丁的开门并“欢迎回来”热吻相迎服务（就目前情况来说，是好事）。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但是他再不从Vergil身上下来，事情可就不太好了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“这可能是个大单子，可能是我三个月的薪水。”但丁继续扯，他的冷汗都下来了，但实在不敢就这么掀开Vergil。除非他以后都不想再见到他了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你要是缺钱，我可以去抢银行。”Vergil感到但丁的肌肉僵直了，只得耐心改口，“……去拿回你老板坑了你的奖金，这总行了吧。你不是说他黑了你不少。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">敲门声越发急促，不知为什么，虽然感觉有点不同，可但丁就是觉得不能错过，如果错过他可能会后悔一辈子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">一个随时可能会回去自己时间线的，最终可能属于别人的哥哥，和自己的哥哥，傻子都知道怎么选。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">哥哥再渣那也是自己哥哥，就好像金窝银窝不如自己狗窝。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁在这瞬间突然触到了自己最深处的想法，他越发感到无力。因为黑暗，Vergil get不到他的表情，却能敏锐地感到气氛变了。但丁似乎没心情了，他后悔了吗？敲门的其实是维吉尔吧？为什么他不直接杀进来，故意的吗？……果然是这样。不然但丁没道理停下的。Vergil很焦躁，为什么他好不容易鼓起勇气，但丁却还是不属于他？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">不，他已经把一切都给他了，他甚至没想过要走。他不能就这么抛下他！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil绝不认输！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他赌气地抓着但丁的活儿，一口吞了下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁一边爽得头皮发麻，一边又被敲门声阵阵锤到心上。害怕和兴奋交织扭曲，简直不能更逼人发疯了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil生涩的口活和卖力劲很好地取悦了但丁，就在但丁想要放弃，要是被维吉尔抓了就把事情说明白什么的，事情却再次发生转机，将这糟糕的螺旋推上最高潮。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“Vergil……社区送温暖啦，开门啊？别装死，刚才我在楼下还见灯亮呢，你是孬种吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante？Vergil愣住了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“继续。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁微笑着，按住了他的头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这是你自找的，你哪儿也别想去。</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>- -救命 说好的这文要每天2000小短打 要爽 结果咧……快3000惹【扶额】想太多真的是病，得治</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 蛋糕不甜哥哥来补</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“老东西，维吉尔托我给你带了点东西，不开门后果自负哦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁是在这时才清醒的，彼时他按着听到了幼弟的呼唤几乎爆炸的Vergil的头，俨然已经把他当成一个玩不坏的大型飞机杯，顶至最深，卡在喉管，那处的紧致夹得他近乎人性丧失。他按下台灯开关，Vergil沾满生理性泪水的楚楚脸庞便落入眼帘。透露几分无辜和受伤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁夸张地倒吸一口气，差点没泄出来。他曾无数次潜意识结合着自己看过的片子在春梦中让年轻的维吉尔摆出这种表情。但真的出现了，比想象中实在要命太多。但丁不得不顺过阎魔刀捅穿自己大腿才能抵抗他的魅力，阻碍精虫继续蚕食他的大脑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">显然如果Dante敢骗他，后果可不太好了。他会当着他面生吞了他哥哥，让他的老二比他现在爆炸一万倍。一点甜头都不会给的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">总之但丁还是去开门了。他不可能错过任何一个和维吉尔和好的机会。趁现在Vergil也没心情了，刚好彼此休战。Vergil嫌弃地躲开但丁的血，思绪纷乱。[他就这么爱维吉尔吗]第一时间去摸自己的皮裤，发现它已然成了破洞丝袜，少年只好红着脸置气地把他丢到但丁的废料堆（一面装满神书的铁艺书墙，他曾把想让Vergil穿又不敢的情趣内裤藏里边，后果当然是被不经人世的小哥哥捅了个对穿）。大脑混沌依然，他像什么哺乳动物一样四肢并用地爬向衣柜，一个不稳稀里糊涂地滚下了床。但他立刻醒了。［决不能让Dante看到我这幅鬼样子］的执念驱使他强打精神起来找衣服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁因为心不在焉没有来得及去捞他，彼时他刚把皮带扣好，眉眼里颇有些玩味和复杂。［没想到Vergil还是有一点在乎Dante的呢……我以为他年轻时对我毫无兴趣，看来不是？］但落在Vergil眼里含义就不同了。［没有力量的我，果然很好笑是吗］他感到刺痛，这痛苦在但丁一言不发地摔门而去时放大了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他要去找他的维吉尔了，所有的一切不过是一厢情愿。美梦终会落幕。而他只是那对主角的铺垫，陪衬，第三者。他却不甘心想喧宾夺主。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil光着身子坐在冰凉的地板上，霜冻一般的瞳孔只剩下空洞。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“刚才有点过分了，我真是不行啊……维吉尔说得没错，一大把年纪了还跟个小孩子一样胡来迟早会出事的……哎……想必Vergil现在不想见Dante，看看能不能帮他找个借口糊弄过去吧。希望回来的时候他整理好心情了。”但丁一边穿衣服，一边懒洋洋往楼下走，完全没在意自己盖门的力道（毕竟维吉尔也是这样的，只是小哥哥失了力量比较敏感，他不可能想到），很快打开了那扇喋喋不休的门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">黑色的什么东西劈头盖脸蒙上来，接着是Dante不知死活的声音：“让你这么慢，看看，活该。我忍不住把礼物拆了，其中的情书我吃了。好了赶紧滚吧。维吉尔在老地方等你。顺带一提他心情不太好，你最好快点。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这段话信息量太大，但丁一时转不过弯，只好随便抓了个点。“他写了什么？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante调侃地上下打量他：“你不知道吗，你真的不知道吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">看来他是不会说了，算了一会问本人吧。年轻时的自己有多恶劣但丁深以为然，冲他礼貌性颔首，甩着刚到手的围巾就这么眨眼飞至楼下。看起来一秒也不想给Dante消遣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁这么轻易就走了，Dante暗松口气，跑到楼上把藏在角落的一个蛋糕盒子小心翼翼地抱下来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“Vergil，数到三不开门，后果自负。”Dante凭感觉来到二楼那扇唯一紧闭的门，总之先来一发风骚的挑衅。良久，没有等到Vergil“爱的问候”，才后知后觉气氛不对。突然间，他想到了小时候心情不好就把自己锁在门外的自闭哥哥。这让他语气柔软了些。“出来嘛，我有事跟你商量，说完我就走……你要是觉得我碍眼，那这就是最后一次了。以后…不会坏你好事了。”Dante几乎是妥协的低声说，把头抵在了门上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这次Dante没有等很久，Vergil似乎一直靠在门边听墙角似的立刻就打开了。惹得Dante一个踉跄。“不要擅自揣测我的想法。我从没这么说。”Vergil颦眉道，“你有什么事，与其去蠢别人，还是先跟我汇报比较好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">……还是这么气人。不过总算愿意跟他说话了呢。“到楼下说好吗？时间关系，我顺便带夜宵来了，一起吃吧。”Dante挠了挠头，在Vergil如同X光扫描的冷眼下，越发感觉自己像个智障。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">就在Dante放弃地转身打算把蛋糕整个糊他脸上或者甩到他们床上走人的时候，Vergil开口了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“……我来泡咖啡。作为回礼。”正好有些饿了，从某种意义上，也算是得救了。真以维吉尔的身份跟但丁飙车，以后自己的地位就更尴尬了。简直落实维吉尔bitch之名。但丁的态度说明很多问题，他不能装作视而不见。看来有必要重新审度他们的关系了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">一定要说的话，他又不是只有但丁这个弟弟。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你喜欢甜一点，还是？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil思考着自己的事情，一边在想白天偷看到的维吉尔泡咖啡的优雅姿态，下意识便把平时绝不会外露的在意说出了口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante受宠若惊的表情把他电回了现实，这让他觉得自己的失言没那么蠢了，莫名还有些愉悦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“那我要甜一点！”Dante真的是给点阳光就灿烂，不像但丁一样难懂。这蠢毙了。但是，很有趣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我就是问问，实际上，我做什么你就得喝什么，而且必须喝完，不然没有下次。你知道，这是老规矩。”Vergil微不可见地弯起了嘴角。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“暴君，独裁，讨厌鬼！”Dante果然大叫道，然而这对某暴君来说简直是无上的褒奖，那让被骂者的嘴角又翘起一点。“我真不懂那你问我喜好的意义是什么？？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">气急败坏的你太可口了，可能是这样吧。Vergil盯住楼下那个大蛋糕上的草莓，奇迹般的，刚刚还想毁掉一切，崩塌一般的愤怒一扫而空。好像一切都没那么大不了了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">没关系的，他们始终是兄弟，无论以什么形式，无论喜恶与是非，不管是过去还是未来，血缘总会把他们带到一块儿。这总不会变的不是吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“怎么不吃了？就够了？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“这就够了，谢谢。”维吉尔抹抹嘴，后知后觉地坐直了，不想让Dante看出他刚刚放松到恐怕他直接一刀过来都躲不及。实际上他还想再来一块，但Dante一直盯着他的目光太刺，让他忍不住老想擦嘴——因为这让他联想到一直盯着维吉尔看的但丁。维吉尔吃冰淇淋沾到嘴角的样子很不像话，让人很想帮他擦干净。因为这种无谓的担心，搞得他都没法好好享用怪弟弟难得的殷勤。真是。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">看着自己做得稀烂的蛋糕，再看看维吉尔的，Dante不由自惭形秽，讨好地凑近他。“维吉尔得一分！……为什么你这么熟练啊，明明都是第一次。难不成阎魔刀法也能用在蛋糕上？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“谁告诉你我是第一次。”维吉尔面有嘚瑟，“我是这里的老主顾了，为了不让但丁……我弟弟被披萨毒死，营养不良，我会抽空来这家店DIY。这家店的奶油是动物奶油，蔬果也是当季的，是附近最好的……”说到这里维吉尔嫌弃地叹了一口气。“就是不在上面写点什么他还不吃。”还抱怨什么我是打算把他养胖让他嫁不出去居心不良……本来没这么想的，但确实这也不错就是了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔的眼下卧蚕弯起来太好看，Dante喉结不由得动了动。但店老板就在他们眼皮子底下不远，还是算了。维吉尔被他看得老火，顺手把奶油抹他脸上。Dante还未来得及抗议，就见维吉尔干巴巴地说道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“弟弟，你脸上沾到奶油咯。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">然后他自己捏起嗓子，做作地：“真的吗，那怎么办，我没有手，哥你帮我擦擦。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔本音。“我也没有，裱花呢。”说完，他飞速凑过来舔掉Dante脸上的奶油，扭头装作无事发生。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante整个人都石化了，好半晌才回过神，涨红了脸呐呐道。“你、你有点没救了……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“是吗，看来还不够呛，下次继续努力。”维吉尔似乎还意犹未尽，只见他眼波流转，嫣红的舌轻舔饱满唇珠，同时眼神近乎放荡地在幼弟枪带以下那些裸露的肌肤及不可描述之处流连打转。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante霎时像被舔到要害一样不得了的猛抢一口空气，暗骂一声便扭过头去不敢再看。再这么下去他非得发疯不可。操，但丁到底对他哥下了什么蛊，这太可怕了！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">不行不行不行，玩玩得了，想跟男人做还是跟亲哥这么惨绝人寰的事绝对不行！我们还是做蛋糕吧！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“道理我都懂，但我还是喜欢普通的奶油，又便宜又甜！这个太淡了吧，完全没有味道。”Dante煞有介事地沾了点奶油嘬起来，心里给节操满满的自己点了个赞。［妈妈肯定会为我骄傲的！］唔……奶油是真的比一般香，但果然还是好淡啊，没有味道的蛋糕跟咸鱼有什么区别？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“吃习惯了就好了。动物奶油是真奶制品，比较健康，不是那种化学品一堆的人造垃圾可比的。再说。”维吉尔意味不明地窃笑道，“这又不是给你做的，你的意见不重要。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante切了一声，“但丁看着你的面子才吃的吧。他的口味肯定不会变，我自己的事我知道。我认定什么轻易不会改。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这句话信息量有点大，但他不想接这个茬。他才不想听小但丁翻旧账呢。“不是但丁，是维吉。你要是还想他跟你回去，最好听我的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">哇，他没听错，维吉尔叫年轻的自己维吉耶。说好的情敌呢？感觉好怪……哪会有人和情敌的弟弟一起乐哈哈给情敌做蛋糕的啊？这是什么奇妙宫斗玩法？“你的意思是，你打算利用我把维吉带走，好把但丁抢回来咯？”虽然这是理所当然的，Dante还是觉得有点郁闷。他也是Dante啊，康康他好不好？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“……”维吉尔飞快睨了他一眼又撇开了，“你可以这样想。至少斗志值得嘉奖。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">什么意思啊！有话你就说？要不就把那副“你哪来的自信”“就凭你，啧”的眼神藏好一点！我不要面子啊！</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你做的太难看不合适送礼，给我丢人，我带回去了。你拿我这个去。记得不要告诉维吉是我做的。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">回忆结束。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">所以，他哥这是喜欢还是不喜欢？他才吃了一块耶。Dante苦恼地想。回去维吉尔问起来都不知道怎么说了……</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 物理疗心伤（5DVの回合）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔果然在老地方。这附近只有两个24小时营业的店，另一家是便利店，还有一家就是这家神奇的自助咖啡厅。店主似乎有什么故事，时常有人往他那昂贵的全自动现磨咖啡机里塞游戏硬币，店也被搬空或者砸过，他仍然坚持半夜开着门，品类齐全的咖啡豆摆在机器里供君选择。时不时还会更新品种和研磨方式。只要很少量的钱，你就能获得一通宵无限续杯的权利。专治各类社交障碍和失眠患者。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">后来这家店被但丁和维吉尔发现，轮流看管起来。在黑暗的法外制裁下，这家店渐渐有了各种传说，比如背后有黑涩会大佬撑腰，谁动谁残。总之，再没有人敢捣乱了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">谁也没有见过店老板，但是机器里的咖啡豆却从没断供过，这是另一个传说了。鉴于但丁已经站了很久，我们下次再聊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">此时埋在花从里的音响正播放到“I'm Not Giving You Up”，维吉尔一个人坐在种满棕榈叶的露天咖啡厅里，奶色的氛围灯簇拥着他，那双裹着小脚牛仔裤的长腿把普普通通的编藤桌椅和夹杂着鹅卵石小径的木地板愣是坐出了一种高级的感觉。他难得地穿着那件但丁给他挑的、但本人十分嫌弃的水色防晒衣，半透衣料简直包藏祸心，透出火辣的黑色背心吊带；当事人还一脸刀枪不入，戴一副禁欲x2的半框眼镜，丝毫没自觉不可侵犯又欲到好处的反差是有多钓人胃口。他老哥用令人很难移开视线的钢琴手哗啦啦翻着手中的资料，撑着脑袋，一副正在努力又看不进去的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">——俨然一位正待解救的郁美人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁欣赏了一会，走了过去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔眼皮都没抬一下，眨眼间他的眼镜便出现在但丁脸上。并霸道地命令道。“不许摘。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁不近视，这让他头昏眼花。但他眯起眼纵许了爱人的行为。感谢恶魔的一半优良的调节能力，没多久他的瞳孔就自动适应了这副眼镜，使维吉尔小小的恶作剧变得不值一提。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔这会才终于看了他第一眼，但丁一戴上眼镜，那衣冠禽兽的气息不知怎么迎面扑来，还不如脱了混账得理所应当自然而然。这使他不自觉弯起那过分漂亮的卧蚕。但丁想要亲亲他的眼睛，人也凑过去了，维吉尔却偏头躲开了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“坐下，今天没心情，我是来抱怨的。”维吉尔说，在但丁郁郁寡欢就差没噘嘴恶心他的血泪泣目下，才补了一句。“如果你听话，给你点奖励也不是不可以。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁立马双眼一亮，维吉尔在心里偷笑，想着他或许可以发售一本《但丁操控指南》。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我想要辞职了。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">第一句话就是重磅炸弹，维吉尔有多努力，甚至是耽迷他的工作，但丁一直放在心上看在眼里。而且他是一个要么不做，要么绝不会认输落逃的人。能让他说到这份上，事情比较严重了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“马森的老婆从国外回来了，男的，今天…昨天一照面，他就泼了我一杯水。”维吉尔用一种不辩喜恶，单纯觉得麻烦的口气说。“——幸好不是刚接的，否则我的身份都要暴露了。”就算被硫酸泼了，半魔也会马上自愈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“为什么？”但丁虽然这么问，其实猜了个七八八，一种看破一切的淡然出现在他脸上。恐怕维吉尔这时跟他坦白他跟马森有什么，也不会撼动他半分。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“……有些闲言碎语。你知道，嫉妒我的人很多。我只是不明白，所有人都跟马森吃过饭，为什么只怀疑我。”维吉尔蹙眉，“而且下班的时候，我听到他们在开紧急会议，本来以为板上钉钉的事，结果许给他了。我的位置。按照业绩来说，我应得的。马森下班后还跟我不停地道歉，说他是Boss的亲戚，得罪不起——这下我总算知道凭他的能力是怎么坐上那个位置的了。”那傻逼还有脸请他吃饭，他缺那顿饭吗？如果你没有用，谁要跟但丁以外的人去吃饭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">久违的轻蔑笑容让维吉尔看起来过分惹眼。但丁一直盯着，嫉妒和爱慕如春草疯长——嫉妒是因为维吉尔的嘲讽明明是属于他但丁的，却被一个小小的龙套骗去了，真该死；爱慕，始于年轻时的Vergil，辣得让人心疼又心痒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我去打他一顿？——我会做得滴水不漏的。”但丁歪歪头，按照维吉尔基本法提议道。总好过前任魔王一个不爽送他归西。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔挑起眼，“你不让我随便动手，自己却要为这种事破例？如果是手痒，还不如我陪你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“这是为爱犯的罪。”但丁握住他的手一本正经地说。见他没有挣开，更是大胆地摩挲他皓腕上的嫩肉——那触感让人想入非非；实在饥渴，便扣住他的十指拿起来亲了一下。收获亲爱的一个娇嗔般的白眼。真可爱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“能不能给点建设性的意见？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“嗯——那就辞吧，我养你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我可不是你的女人。”维吉尔闷闷地说，同时试图挣开他，却由于动作太轻像是打情骂俏。从他抿唇游移视线等小动作，但丁知道他其实有不自觉考虑了一下，那代表在维吉尔的意识里，但丁是他累了时候可以依靠的退路和港湾——噢，如果有《维吉尔面部语言解析》这门课，他认为他能考个十级证书，或者诺贝尔奖什么的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“那就是我老婆嘛——你刚刚就是这么说马森的男老婆，没毛病。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“但丁。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“嗯？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔将他整个带起来，递给他一个眼神。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁的老弟比他上道多了，总之先立为敬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">将维吉尔按在可能有人经过的暗巷里肮脏的墙壁上肆意索取时，但丁几乎以为自己又做梦了。维吉尔竟然这样饥不择食，这不是要他当场爆炸么。不过当然，他会“报仇”的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁一直在折腾他的耳朵，对他的耳廓和耳垂过分宠爱，那咸湿的水声让人立即就浮想联翩，对接下来充满期待。尽管路灯幽暗，还是遮不住一向冷淡的维吉尔脸上害怕与羞涩交织的可口情绪。但丁忍不住去捉他的唇舌，维吉尔故意躲开，被但丁恼怒地掰回来长驱直入，病态的爱意带来腥甜，嗜血的前任魔王很快醺醺然软倒在前救世主怀里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他们简直像没有脑子的情兽，他渴望但丁像野狗一样旁若无人，不管他怎么反抗也不听，恨不得向全世界展示他们是多么恩爱的一对那样凶狠地肏干他。这么想着的维吉尔轻哦了一声，大概是不想只有自己太狼狈，他拉开但丁的拉链，把那巨物释放出来，饶有兴致地盯着那怪兽在自己手中越发膨胀。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁停下了亲吻，但没有停下爱抚。他只是太吃惊了——要知道还只是前戏，他还没把他老哥伺候好，清醒状态下的少女哥哥在性事上一般不会太主动的。想要他主动基本都是下半场玩嗨，69什么的了。像这样初恋般的感觉真是新鲜。他端详着维吉尔的情态动作，莫名的满足和深不见底的饥饿一块儿蹂躏他的身心。[哦……维吉尔在玩他的鸟……他要哭了……但不要停，好想被你踩……]</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">直到怪兽跟哭了似的淅沥沥吐水，维吉尔才停手了，还沾了一点试探性放嘴里，用一贯迷人的声线杀人“咸的呢……”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁再也忍不了了，他觉得再不来一发他就要死在这。于是粗暴地撕开维吉尔的牛仔裤，生生把那常人根本动不了的布料撕成了小儿开裆裤，衬上维吉尔过分白皙的肌肤和豹纹丁字裤，场面杀人——操他竟然连他送的被他钉过墙的情趣内裤都穿了，他居然还留着，真·包藏祸心！但丁呻吟一声，用尽毕生的自制力单膝跪下来，不一会就舔得哥哥双腿打颤，扶住他的头求他慢点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">直到维吉尔交代了第一发在他脸上，但丁奸计得逞，把他翻过来翘起屁股，就着满脸的天然润滑去蹭那道天堂蜜缝；接着摘下维吉尔赏赐的眼镜，试探着角度把眼镜腿插了进去，在熟悉的敏感带打转。维吉尔一边抖一边想要踹他。“住手，笨蛋，我的眼镜才不是这么玩的……”“那么你想我怎么玩呢，哥哥？插进你尿道管？我想对你温柔一点啊。”“滚……”维吉尔辱骂式叫床成就（1/1），内心餍足的但丁再不忍耐一贯到底。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔短促地尖叫，昂起的天鹅颈像在引颈受戮，美不胜收。但丁安慰地亲吻，感到维吉尔又变紧了，便毫不犹豫抽插起来——他虽然每次都像个处女，但感谢上帝，连腰斩也能秒愈的半魔体质让这点疼痛变得别样意味。“咬我。快点。”喜欢刺激的维吉尔还嫌疼得不够，顺手就是一掐。但丁更硬了，也乐得咬住不放。在水乳交融般的疼痛与瘙痒，还有过分毒劣的爱情的逼迫下，维吉尔很快尖叫着但丁的名字，时不时还求饶般的“弟弟”混着喊；这背德的感觉似乎会让他上头，痉挛又泛滥的甬道告诉但丁这点。那超会吸夹得但丁人性丧失，魔化的光芒猛烈地明灭。但丁引以为傲的自制力几乎全线崩溃。最后，他咬下维吉尔的一块肩头肉咽下，这才勉强把魔性压了下去——这一出换来维吉尔爽得猛然一夹，差点把他“杀”了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这可是在外面，巷子也不够大，一会全按塌了，可不想做个爱就上头条啊。今天就做个人吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">后入太刺激，很久不做的但丁禁不住交代了第一发，把维吉尔翻了过来高高抱起，维吉尔早想这么干似的抱紧了并双腿缠紧，总之先接吻。与此同时尾巴不请自来，代替他掐住弟弟的脖子，尾巴尖舔舐他的脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁真是想哭了，尾巴比维吉尔本人可怕多了，上面的美丽鳞片不仅中看还中用，随便摩擦哪里都能带来过电般的快感不说，还钻进他的耳朵模拟性交的动作深入浅出，搞得他满脑子想被维吉尔插一次试试看。他哥绝对是包藏奸心，他就是想他求他。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">要搞可以，维吉尔求他才行。但丁怎么会认输呢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁忍下那股受虐欲，决定把这个化作更狠的刀刃双倍奉还骚得要命的哥哥，叫他知道谁才更适合做主人。同时也是为了证明。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">碾压着维吉尔殷红的乳头，掐着维吉尔劲瘦的腰肢，肏着维吉尔花白的屁股，听着维吉尔毫不掩饰的迷人叫声。层层堆叠起来的快感叫人发疯，没有男人在这时会不脸抽筋，只为了抵抗一波波叫他缴械投降滚出天堂的迅猛情潮。仿佛冥冥中注定。只有在这时但丁才感到自己是脆弱的，不听使唤的，同时也是无敌的；他能忍下来，使出浑身解数卡在天堂间不上不下，欲仙欲死。这方面他和维吉尔都是最棒的。最后他放慢速度去碾维吉尔叫得最甜的地方，维吉尔终于禁受不住射了出来，同时痉挛的甬道给他入魂的按摩，尾巴也不甘示弱地绞紧但丁。双倍窒息让但丁跟着飙了出来，抖着全给了他的好哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“该死……太快了。你就不能第二回合再用尾巴吗。”但丁沮丧地说——如果二十分钟也能叫快的话。更何况他根本没有不应期。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“已经是第二回合了，你第一次才十分钟。”维吉尔无情地提醒道。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“……我生气了，从我身上下来。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“想得美。”维吉尔的尾巴缠上但丁的腿，试图把自己支起来。但丁嘴上不老实还是配合着往上抱了抱。“给我把一个月的补回来，不然就杀了你。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">你这是赤果果的强奸好吗。但丁好气又好笑，是你自己离家出走，怪我咯。有本事你回来啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但是一想到被维吉尔肏哭的Vergil，但丁霎时充满了罪恶感。该怎么说呢，想象那个画面，他真的有点不行……怪不动维吉尔。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔你都没有肏过我啊，凭什么……但丁的脑海蓦然划过这句，然后被丢了出去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">天啊，我真是……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔掐他的脸，“在想谁。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“求我我就告诉你。”但丁挑眉，疯狂暗示。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我不是写卡片上了吗？放围巾里的。”就知道但丁这个蠢货有70%的几率会搞丢，亏他为了不让Dante看到，还藏得那么好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“不管，我没看到。你不说就算你输了。”但丁毫不留情。他们的新比赛，每天要轮流告白，尽管后来两人都肉麻得不行却又不肯认输，最后变成了土味情歌歌词大比拼（当然，维吉尔用诗告白过，就是欺负没文化弟弟。但丁说不公平听不懂，要显而易见的。于是歌词互怼拉开帷幕）。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔想了想，低低唤道：“老公。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">但丁一脸被雷劈的表情让维吉尔明白这回他完胜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">就是一会被肏哭的时候，又被逼着这么喊了十几声，但丁还录音了。最后他们还是把小巷破坏得惨不忍睹。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>这章4400，一做爱我就不困了，真没办法（苦笑）我已经对控制字数什么的放弃了，尽管以我的时间表我每天就只能写一千多，还得花时间琢磨细节，校对什么的，更得慢真是没办法了强迫症不想交代半成品。还有一个就是满脑子都是车，挤点剧情真的好麻烦哈哈，可以只写车吗（你开长篇意义何在辣）反正，关于他们我有一万种玩法和调情词，敬请期待~<br/>啊对，歌曲名：I'm Not Giving You Up，歌手名：Gloria Estefan，专辑名：Destiny<br/>突然想谈一下这首歌的感受，一般来说，浪漫的歌它不霸道，刺激的歌它不浪漫，而侵略性和浪漫兼具的曲子就会显得十分性感，比如这个，就很难得。我强推。如果有类似的曲子求推荐。嗓子要钓的Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ（有人理你一样</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 草莓有毒（3DVの回合）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil终是拗不过Dante烦人的狗狗眼，最后捻起了一颗蛋糕上的草莓作为收尾。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“所以，你来到底有什么事？”Vergil不至于天真到认为他弟弟真的只是来给他带夜宵的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante本来已经忘了，被他这么一问，露出恍然的神色，然后沉默了下来……他吃蛋糕时也没说话就对了。共同点是都盯着他哥不放。仿佛Vergil是一个过分庞大的存在，无论他藏在哪里，Dante没法忽略他。“维吉尔，我本不想多事……你认为你是真的……嗯，恋爱了吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“这不关你事。”对方的颦眉让他安心，这是在维吉尔身上他所感觉不到的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你不觉得奇怪吗，我记得我明明已经被蒙德斯碾碎并重塑了，我甚至认为我是他的一部分——”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil撑大双目的时间只有一秒，但Dante捕捉到了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“——你不会是，忘了吧？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">阴沉的怒火在弟弟眼中静静燃烧着，Vergil垂下了眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“我没有忘。但我们都还活着，不是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他在动摇，为什么他丝毫不觉得有什么不对。一般来说，不可能有两个灵魂一模一样的人共存的，还是未来的他们。为什么他没有质疑过？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“暂时找不出破绽不代表没有，日久见人心，假的始终是假的——那个你实在是太假了。也不知道另一个但丁给你施了什么法，让你死心塌地的。”Dante嘴角勾起讽刺的笑。“我劝你不要太沉迷了，虽然回不去玩玩没问题，但再这样下去谁知道呢——你不觉得记忆模糊了吗？我有时候甚至会觉得自己本就属于这个世界。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔，每当对维吉尔心动，他就会感到过去的一切如水逝去，渐渐淡薄——他不能。他决不能忘记母亲和蒙德斯。他用刀在自己身上一笔一划，故意放慢这痛苦地刻V-e-r-g-i-l，对自己一遍遍默念这疼痛才会是Vergil给他的，那不是真的，他才能保持自我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">那个维吉尔实在是太理想，太可怕了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">假吗？Vergil回顾了一遍维吉尔的言行举止，不知为何，虽然他处处透着一股诡异，但Vergil却丝毫没有怀疑过他的身份——也许是因为但丁望着那位时缱绻到恼人的目光，也许是因为他毋容置疑的强大。而且，虽然不想这么说，尽管表现形式不同，但他的行事作风，完全是他的菜——受害者不是自己的话。总之那位在心灵层面上确实很强，手段高效，也舍得弄脏自己。换成他就做不出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">至于但丁——他就是未来的Dante，他的弟弟如果老了，他相信他就会是那个样子。对此他没有异议——他不认为凭蒙德斯和自己的脑洞能活生生捏出这么个调皮可爱的披萨老混蛋。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil沉浸在自己的心潮中，回过神发现Dante还在那里啃蛋糕，啃得津津有味满脸油腻，仿佛世界崩塌也不能撼动他半分。这种没心肺和稳定的感觉让Vergil联想到但丁。他们也不是没有相似之处。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">……虽然不该这么说，他真够无情的。维吉尔的厉害Vergil深有体会，而Dante既然怀疑他，还若无其事跟他住在一块，一副坐怀不乱的模样。相比而言，自己不仅陷了进去，还……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">事关力量，Vergil开始感到心悸。但丁真的会是假的吗？来骗取他的信任，夺走他的力量，甚至连心灵也……？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这也太恶心了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">恶……Vergil听到自己腹腔深处发出的声响，那让他捂住了嘴。还好Dante正在专注咀嚼似乎并没有注意到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">不知是草莓变质还是蛋糕太腻，先是呼吸不畅，接着胃部烧灼，一股不正常的热流从腹部开始爆发，涌遍全身；最后让原本舒舒服服覆在皮肤之上的衣料变得黏腻又扎人。内里燃烧，皮肤寒颤，交织出阵阵电流般的麻痒。Vergil怀疑自己的头发是否有竖起，开始揪自己的头皮。试图阻止那股入侵般的怪异感觉，不让自己被未知的情况牵着走——尤其在自己幼弟面前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante陶醉地咽下第三块蛋糕，终于觉得差不多了，顺便舔了舔手指，没太注意对面Vergil几乎要吃人的眼神。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔的手艺真的好，添加了凤梨夹酥的这个蛋糕确实也不怎么腻。啊——配方没记住，下次再找Vergil试货吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“任务完成，我走了。只是蛋糕做多了吃不完浪费，所以便宜你了。剩下你记得放冰箱。拜拜。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante说完，放下一次性餐盘就走。似乎一秒也不愿多待。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">下一秒，Vergil拽住了他的脚，还是四肢着地的糟糕姿势。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">放手！Vergil勒令自己，发现身体完全不听他的。那股火催促他抓住眼前唯一的绿洲，莫名的空虚攀爬而上，化作潮虫吮吸他每一个毛孔。衣物黏腻，让人想褪去这一身累赘，跳进海中。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">而海，他的海。婴儿蓝的大眼诱人又无辜地望着他。“怎么了？难道你想拧断我的脚？……Vergil，真是可爱呢。”目前为人类的Vergil浑身都是破绽，Dante脸上露出惯常对扬言要拧断他脖子的小恶魔的调笑。是以前的Vergil绝对会一刀过来那种。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他说他可爱……不，不是那个意思。为什么他的心痒痒的？Vergil的视网膜都跟着模糊了，如果他生过病，就会明白这就是传说中的高烧，宿醉之类的感觉。然而他只是扶住沙发背，试图抵抗莫名其妙的眩晕，并不打算小题大做——毕竟他对人类身体不甚了解，近日无法速愈的病痛和虚弱锻炼了他的耐性，比起浪费体力生气，他更愿意老实的休息一下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你怎么了？”Dante终于感到不对了，一把扶住了脚步不稳的他。Vergil竟然会乖乖任他搀扶，还紧抓着他不放让他坐到了旁边。这真稀奇。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil答不上来，他喉结耸动，无比焦渴。他感到全部精神感官都聚集到了Dante触碰的地方，周身每一个毛孔都为Dante的触碰而回馈酥痒又催促的感觉。他再迟钝也明白了，他深知那种感觉，但丁抚弄他的时候，维吉尔吊着他不给的时候，一模一样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“这个蛋糕不是你做的吧。”最终，Vergil捂着如鼓般震动的心脏，得出了这个结论。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你吃出来了啊……呃，有什么问题？”Dante意识到事态严重，他绷着脸紧盯自己哥哥，想要确认素爱逞强的哥哥有没有事——刚刚才说完怀疑维吉尔，也太立竿见影。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil上下观察了Dante一会，确认中招的只有他一个；那么说，维吉尔并不是想毒死他们，而是针对他一个。他们吃的同样的东西，只有他中招代表致死量仅限人类。但让Dante来送，真是太贱了……Vergil一边坐立难安，一边忍不住被未来自己的手段所震。明明可以靠实力，却偏要玩心机。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这个婊子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">——我怎么这么天真？我怎么可以对Dante放松警惕？很好，继续折腾，我简直不长记性。活该。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil环抱着自己倒了下去，在沙发上蜷成一团。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“Vergil？你到底怎么？是要我把你的头割下来，你才舍得吭气是吗？”Dante不理他的拒绝，将Vergil强行翻过来，抓住他挣扎不休的双手。对方因此剧烈寒战，满面红霞愈深。Dante顿时恍然大悟，也红了脸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">……多管闲事！你根本是个假的维吉尔！——不负众望的，第一时间映入Dante脑海的不是维吉尔的可疑可怕，能让他理智回笼的任何线索，而是对方调戏他时的舔唇。Dante几乎是立刻就跪了，裤裆该死的紧，让人怀疑要立时爆炸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这怎么整，Vergil想要的不会是他，但丁被维吉尔钓走了，那……</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante突然明白了热锅上蚂蚁的心情。不过这不重要。重要的是Vergil侧过脸，双眼憋得通红，努力想挣开Dante桎梏的模样，实际上却借着扭动摩擦自己的皓腕——Dante分得出来，除了力度，还有那双不时偷看他，着火般的眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“Dante……”他低沉的声线暗示般地拉长，充满撒娇情味。然后双眼摇曳，后半句话愣是没憋出来。Dante猜想他想说滚，但他的本能不允许。他的硬挺正小幅度磨蹭他的大腿，彻底出卖他哥哥的故作姿态。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante深吸一口气，说服自己是在救人；道德伦理就这么被他吃了，像啃披萨一样干脆。他慢里斯条解开Vergil浑身的束缚，露出那雪白而丰美的身体。刀枪不入的外表下竟是这样美丽细嫩的蚌肉，Dante眯起眼贪婪地盯着那玫瑰色的乳尖。操。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">不，他是个男的，你冷静点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante的理智悬崖勒马，让他重重咳嗽一声，抓起剩下的蛋糕，在Vergil身上摊开抹平。仿佛在海滩上为女士们做免费护肤服务那样自然，又像小孩玩沙子那样惬意。坐怀不乱得令Vergil恨得牙痒痒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">被他摸的人一直拼命压抑着喘息，肌肉忠实地给予可爱的回馈，这真的很有意思；导致Dante恶意地放慢了这个进程，欣赏了一会老哥的铃口可怜兮兮吐水的饥渴相。心满意足，才慢悠悠地说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你不能怪我，我是个直的。不把蛋糕弄你身上，我可下不了口。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">那你就滚。Vergil在心里刺道，性欲却像一把枪抵在要害，让他锁紧牙关，假装处女——在不确保自己会不会泄露丢人的声音之前，Vergil打算坚持沉默。这个状态下，Dante怎么玩他都和爱抚根本没分别。他逃不掉，但也不打算把自己完全交给他。要脸。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante怀着恶作剧的心情，把Vergil的浑身都舔遍了。Vergil的反应简直让他欲罢不能。他以为自己会腻到，实际上舔干净了，他竟觉得意犹未尽，明明把整个蛋糕几乎都吃完了？直到发现哥哥眼角泛泪，强忍杀人目光，他才后知后觉有点过了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante终于默默地掏出了他的鸟，那尺寸让Vergil感到腿软。[不……这不可能，进得去才有鬼了……原来但丁有这么大，早知道不招惹他了]Vergil因为惊呆而放松警惕，因此被Dante用手指招待时，泄露出一声无助般的呻吟。那像是一个信号，Dante深受鼓舞，貌似又大了一点——Vergil已经闭上眼不忍心看了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante用他的巨鸟开始摩擦Vergil的股缝。[好厉害……Vergil……后面也冒好多水，他被但丁调教过了吗？……真会玩。喔，他现在在他们的沙发上享用Vergil的骚屁股呢。不知道但丁回来看到乱七八糟的沙发感想如何？]Dante冷哼一声，最后一丝犹豫和不安也扔掉了，抱着铁了心要在沙发上操尿Vergil、恶心死但丁的决心，掐着维吉尔的腰肢狠狠肏了进去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil发出了一声令人动容的惨叫。Dante吻着他的泪，慢慢磨蹭到Vergil用尽全力咬他。也不疼。不如说更像是甜蜜的代价。他哥哥要能乖乖挨肏那才鬼了——恰到好处，他不情不愿不甘不心才更甜，更值得。那让Dante有一种征服侵占的快感。他开始慢慢加速，同时钻研亲哥敏感点。没过多久Vergil明显放松下来，神情散涣，向来薄情的唇陆续吐出迷人呻吟，反差磨人。这具身体愈合不快，但架不住药效太强，水太多，让Vergil得以以作弊般的速度适应并享受性爱。疼痛不在，理智流放，流畅如鼓点的肉体拍击声，爱水噗滋声让气氛淫靡到极点。维吉尔脑海放空，完全溺毙欲海，夹杂着难捱与快乐的目光堪堪落到Dante身上，是后者做梦也寻不到的纯粹爱意。那让少年的心脏抖得发痛，红了眼眶。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">-Tbc-</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Danney（5V3Dの回合）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil已经被爆炸般的充满和快感攻击到丢盔弃甲，忘记自己姓甚名谁了。可Dante还没有。维吉尔的药确实对半魔不起作用。所以他……冷汗涔涔，一副快哭出来的表情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“别夹了，别夹了……该死的，哥哥。”Dante眼角通红，魔力紊乱。“你就这么爽吗，含着自己弟弟的肉棒让你这么兴奋吗？”好疼，好紧。这么会吸，他是想杀了他吗。他想多飞一会啊。这太要命了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">被Dante过分下流的说法逼出微小的自尊，Vergil也觉得自己丢死人了，他脸红得几乎滴血，低沉的声音撩人心弦。“我控制不了……”说完觉得自己好弱，自暴自弃地闭上眼，任人宰割。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante为了不射，动作变得很墨迹。这让Vergil恨铁不成钢。“动，蠢货。”Vergil用脚踝敲他，Jokepot！正中红心。被戳到死穴的Dante倒吸凉气，差点飙出来……这个可怕的小婊子。他咬牙切齿，干脆放逐自我地律动起来，他不管了。果然，意气用事的后果就是没两分钟就被Vergil疯狂的甬道吸到头脑发白，Dante慌忙拔出来，已经晚了；身体完全不听使唤，一抽一抽地射了哥哥满满一肚子，场面比刚才的奶油还糟糕。他挫败地瘫在Vergil身上，一脸生无可恋：“啊……太快了”好丢人，让他死吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil很想让他滚下去，然而他还没高潮，这很磨人。这个Dante不太行，再讽刺两句怕是罢工不干，放过他好了。他甚至体贴地闭上眼，免得泄露出几分嫌弃捅到弟弟的玻璃心。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">就在Dante休息够了，想来第二回合的时候，意外横生，他的后颈被人揪住，整个人腾空，他和他的床伴都惊呆了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante瞳孔震颤，愣是无法回头。身后的气息太强，速度太快了。在对方现身以前，他完全没有发现这样的威胁在身边。这代表身后人比他强太多。正如他所想，当对方释放魔压，他像被狭窄到仅有行李箱大小的无形囚室禁锢，五脏六腑都有种一戳就碎的错觉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">差点睡过去的Vergil也完全清醒了，他不可置信地瞪着对方，从表情看竟然认识。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“抱歉，打扰了。”维吉尔没什么诚意地跟Vergil打了个招呼，然后凉凉的视线落到被他揪住不放的小弟弟身上，“Dante，我送的礼物如何？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante不能回头，空余毒蛇在耳边嘶嘶吐信的错觉——他完全摸不透此时维吉尔出现的动机。只好干巴巴地回答。“很好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔冷笑一声：“你是很好，我可一点都不好。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">什么意思呢？Dante没敢贸然回话。这事本来就是他造的，想必他是想利用他弄脏但丁的沙发，普通地挑衅但丁罢了。完全没有生气的理由吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你说我是假的？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante登时头皮发麻。他从一开始就在？就一直看着？……讲真的，他还不想跟他撕破脸。他没有十全的把握，打算观察看的。现在撕破脸，不管真的假的，总之死是一样的。“……但丁呢？”他忍不住弟弟了。真不是他怂，维吉尔现在给他的感觉像是要把他阉了以证明自己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“原来你喜欢我粗暴点。”维吉尔并没有接他的茬，用他特有的不辩喜怒、悠扬耐听的声调自顾自地说下去。“早说，我对你一向很纵容，我会满足你所有的愿望。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">我听不懂啊！Dante只觉得更恐怖了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">然后维吉尔看向Vergil，用后者看不懂的眼神掂量了一会，最后在Vergil爆发的边缘慢悠悠地说：“看在你今天很努力的份上，我会给你机会。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你放弃我的但丁，我就把你弟弟还给你，从此井水不犯河水，如何？这交易很公平。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“……不。”Vergil死死瞪着维吉尔，“公平？”Vergil过分消瘦以致于显得刻薄的脸上泛起冷笑。“谁稀罕你施舍的公平？事到如今说这个，叫人恶心。我会将这视为你承认自己的败北。你拿不住但丁所以来拜托我不是吗？他跟你说了什么，让你狗急跳墙？”Vergil的想象中，维吉尔和但丁应该撕破脸了。不然不可能他们这么快完事，让维吉尔赶到这里跟上“直播”。但丁看起来比Dante老道，他相信他的“能力”，没可能的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">出乎意料的，维吉尔观察了一会Vergil瞬息万变的脸色后，毫不给面子地笑出了声。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“有什么好笑的？”随之鼓起的不安搅得Vergil心烦意乱，他总觉得从一开始他就被这个人牵着走，他总是翻不出他的五指山。那种被看不见的丝线牵扯的感觉恶心透顶。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔松开对Dante的钳制，把一个硬币大小的金属片丢给他。后者露出Vergil不明白的震惊-恐慌-愤怒三连杀。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“你跟踪我！”Dante终于撕破了温情的面纱，狰狞的小兽露出獠牙，挡在Vergil面前摆出攻击态势。“从一开始你就怀疑我？跟我住在一起也是为了监视我，是吗？”他抿起唇，看起来十分受伤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“彼此彼此。”维吉尔不屑地嗤笑，歪头敛色，是让Dante心神俱震的、熟悉的维吉尔式冷漠。“我倒是想问你，你凭什么生气？你是我弟弟？还是我跟你很熟？你没发现你在自相矛盾吗，Danney？”［Dante+Honey（甜心）的亲密叫法，维吉尔发明。］</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante目眦欲裂，半晌噎不出话来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“维吉，你要学的东西还有很多。”被Dante死线锁定的魔压根本不痛不痒，像小猫一样可怜可爱。维吉尔像普通聊天一样对他身后同样如临大敌般的Vergil“好心”解释。“窃听器能让我远程操控一切，我犯不着在这守着你们的儿童车。说真的，一点看头都没有，但丁好玩多了。”他甚至打了个哈欠，还煞有介事地看了看自己的表。“你们还是退群吧，我计了秒表，重头戏一分钟都没有？给我们家族丢人。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“闭嘴！”Vergil先坐不住了，他的Dante他做主，要说也该是他来，他算什么东西对他的弟弟指手画脚？前半魔抬手就是一刀，与此同时，在一致对外的战斗中绝对心意相通，他的Dante按上他的肩头，魔力流转，让他得以使出超出自身能力的次元斩。而不是对付人类绰绰有余，对付半魔只能说是头太铁的刀气。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">维吉尔抬了抬眉，似是讶异他们的默契，又露出一线了然的怀念。最后他硬受了这一击，结果当然是头发都没乱一根。讲道理，他们等级差太大，就是他什么也不干站在那，他们一丝一丝地削他，魔力也会被动防御，把他们弹得遍体鳞伤。不过他现在有点明白为什么但丁会有那种自虐般的娱乐精神了。承受敌人的攻击，观赏敌人使尽浑身解数还是伤不到他一根头发的绝望，真的很有趣。秒弟弟和维吉现在的表情就很不错，拍一张回去给但丁笑笑？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">不过现在不是做这种事的时候。虽说但丁睡着了，我还做了个幻境把抱枕变成我陪着他，但难保他半夜不上厕所什么的。维吉尔漂移着视线，最后定格在Vergil身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“这么说，你是不打算跟Dante回去了，是吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">这句话让Dante产生了些许动摇，但比起维吉尔，Dante显然只能相信并护着身后的哥哥。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“低级的挑拨。你在人界尽是学了些下作手段。”Vergil算是明白维吉尔的套路了，他可不想背不必要的锅。“你休想摆弄我们。不管Dante留下还是回去，他永远是我弟弟，这不会变。你还是管好你自己那边吧——如果你管得住的话。”最后这句话讽刺意味就很浓了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“很好。”维吉尔被他气笑了。整个晚上，Vergil确实赢了他这一着。真不愧是从前的自己。能赢自己的人只有自己，他应该感到欣慰。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">于是维吉尔瞬移到Dante身旁，一脚踹得Vergil跪下，一手拎住Dante，然后把Dante翻过来摁在Vergil身上，在Dante的怒骂及两人疯狂的抗争下，维吉尔力排众议，褪下Dante的裤子就毫不留情地操了进去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Dante各种意义的眼泪一滴滴打在几乎成了植物人的Vergil脸上，Vergil的神情比自己被凌辱了更狂乱、更恶毒。但他没有一丝力量，只能被身上两位因情事和情绪暴动的魔力压到嘴角溢血。要不是维吉尔不安好心地给他注入稍许冰凉的魔力，他恐怕已经投入黑暗的怀抱了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“怎样，还觉得我是假的吗？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">痛，很痛，但除了痛之外，别的一些什么渐渐占据上风，让Dante内心警铃大作。他不得不抵御那过分激烈的感觉，不然似乎就会丧失自己。然而越来越艰难。欲望和理智正在天人交战，身下Vergil凶狠又潮湿的瞪视，以及他的硬挺偷偷磨蹭他大腿的感觉。耳后维吉尔和Vergil完全一样只是更庞大的气息和喘息。平生第一回复杂到难以言说的Dante听到维吉尔在他耳边轻轻说话。那声线跟他哥根本一模一样，只是更温柔还性感。“用心去体会，然后好好告诉我。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“不……”他不知道在否认什么，只能哀伤地望着他年轻的哥哥。心底那个他以为会带到墓里的问题在此时不合时宜又情理之中地掉落，那是他至深的渴望。在此刻就跟他想和身下的人索吻一样激烈。“Vergil，你什么时候跟我回家？”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">Vergil总算从欲望的泥沼中抽出一个头，抢得一口空气。但现实太残酷。他眉头复而深拢，眼刀剜着把他弟弟生生肏哭，在他身上一耸一耸，让他的老二爆炸又不得解脱的那位；深渊般浓稠的怨恨仿佛要化作世上最完美的剔骨刀，凌迟一切。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">“决不（Never）。”</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">他听到他的哥哥冷酷的声音。同时身后的触感是如此真实、滚烫。他已知晓自己是Vergil永远的死结又无可奈何。干脆阖上眼睛眼不见心不烦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-9288404">
  <span class="ql-author-9288404">-Tbc-</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>